Louca despedida
by TaehQueen
Summary: Um encontro marcado, o segredo, a culpa... seria esse o último?
**Título:** Louca despedida
 **Autor:** Fernanda  
 **Categoria:** **Concurso NFF I/2012, Morte/cena triste/separação** , Actor Fic, Ships Reais (Atores da série Bones), Demily, angst.  
 **Advertências:** Sexo  
 **Classificação:** NC-17  
 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
 **Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
 **Resumo:** Um encontro marcado, o segredo, a culpa... seria esse o último?

**

 **Notas da Autora:** _ **David Boreanaz e Emily Deschanel são pessoas reais, portanto, não me pertencem. Eu sou apenas uma fã da química maravilhosa dos dois, dentro e fora da tela.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Para quem não conhece os atores, ambos são as estrelas da série de TV "Bones", onde interpretam o agente do FBI Seeley Booth e a Antropóloga Forense Doutora Temperance Brennan. Na vida real são muito amigos, carinhosos e atenciosos um com o outro.**_ _ ****_

 _ **David tem uma família linda, com dois filhos, um menino e uma menina. Emily se casou no ano passado, e já tem um bebê, um menino que a imprensa ainda nem conseguiu fotografar. Mas, na cabeça dos fãs loucos, onde eu me incluo, os dois têm um tórrido caso de amor. Pelo menos é o que acontece em todas as fanfics Demily. Esta é apenas mais uma.**_ **  
**

Na hora marcada Emily entrou no hall do Hotel. Parou na entrada, alisou a saia de pregas florida, que normalmente nunca usava, e olhou em volta. Sabia que era apenas impressão sua, mas sentia como se todos a observassem. Respirando fundo ela dirigiu-se até a moça na recepção.

_ Olá. Meu namorado me espera. – ela disse, sentindo-se uma fugitiva.

_ Ah, sim. O único homem sozinho. Ele está no quarto trinta e três. O elevador é por ali. – a simpática moça lhe deu a informação, sem sequer lhe pedir um documento.

_ Obrigada. – ela agradeceu por trás dos enormes óculos escuros e dirigiu-se ao fim do corredor, na direção das escadas. Não queria arriscar e se encontrar com algum fã dentro do elevador.

Subiu até o terceiro andar e bateu de leve na porta indicada. David abriu e sorriu ao vê-la. Emily entrou rapidamente e ele fechou a porta.

_ Adorei os cachos loiros. – ele disse divertido.

_ Não posso me arriscar, David. A peruca foi a solução que encontrei no meu camarim. Nem sei de quem é.

_ Ficou bem em você. – David elogiou.

_ Obrigada. Como você se registrou nesse hotel?

_ Dei um nome falso. A recepcionista não pediu documentos, só pagamento adiantado e em dinheiro.

_ Conveniente. Você parece bastante familiarizado com a situação...

_ Não precisa jogar minha infidelidade na minha cara, Emily. Sei que errei, mas não foram tantas vezes quanto a imprensa noticia. Foram apenas dois deslizes... um deles com você.

Emily mordeu o lábio, arrependida.

_ Desculpe, David. Me perdoe, por favor. Eu estou muito nervosa, mas não devo descontar em você...

_ Tudo bem.

David se aproximou do bar. Emily notou a garrafa de whisky já quase pela metade. Há quanto tempo ele estaria lá, bebendo?

_ Quer uma bebida? – David perguntou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

_ Não, obrigada. Eu precisaria de uma dose dupla de whisky para me acalmar, mas não posso por causa do bebê.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram ao ouvi-la se referir ao bebê que ela esperava. O bebê de outro homem.

_ Certo. Por causa do seu bebê. – ele disse com voz sumida.

Emily baixou os olhos. David pensava que o filho que ela esperava era de seu marido. Melhor assim, pensou ela.

_ Você e David estão bem... você sabe... no casamento? – David perguntou bebendo um gole generoso de whisky.

Emily ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas decidiu ser honesta.

_ Não. Eu não o amo mais e às vezes... bem, não consigo disfarçar o tempo todo. É difícil.

_ Uma criança não deve ser o motivo da união de um casal, Emily. Eu sei por experiência própria.

Emily sentiu pena dele. Ela melhor do que ninguém sabia que a segunda gravidez da Jaime foi uma tentativa desesperada dela de salvar seu casamento.

_ Eu sinto muito por isso, David. Sei o quanto você ama a Bella, mas também sei que não a esperava. Agora eu sei o que você sentiu.

David sorriu e se aproximou dela, quase jogando o copo contra a mesinha perto da porta.

_ Você vai ser uma mãe maravilhosa, Emily.

_ Eu espero que sim. – ela retrucou com um sorriso.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles. Ambos permaneciam de pé, próximos a porta do quarto. Era quase como se tivessem medo de se aproximar da cama. David foi o primeiro a falar.

_ Então vai ser assim? Cada um infeliz em sua própria casa? Não vai dar nem uma chance a nós dois? – o desespero era visível nos olhos dele quando disse isso.

_ Não posso, David. Você é casado... eu sou casada. Não podemos continuar nos vendo. É errado!

_ Estamos infelizes, Emily! Isso devia pesar na sua decisão.

_ Eu sinto muito, David. Sou correta demais para separar uma família tão linda como a sua. Jaime te ama. Não posso fazer isso com ela!

_ Mas e quanto a nós? E a nossa felicidade? Não conta? – David perguntou já exaltado.

_ David... por favor. Eu não vim até aqui para discutir.

_ Você veio somente para se despedir, não é mesmo?

_ Sim. – ela admitiu com lágrimas nos olhos.

David acariciou o rosto dela com a ponta dos dedos.

_ Eu preciso de você, Emily. Depois do que aconteceu entre nós você se afastou e eu sofro demais com isso.

_ Eu precisei me afastar, David. Você sabe que eu jamais poderia ser a amante de alguém. Não quero isso pra minha vida.

_ Eu não te pediria isso... – ele disse num sussurro, se aproximando perigosamente.

Emily tentou ignorar o toque quente das mãos dele em seu rosto.

_ Então não há mais nada que possamos fazer a não se nos afastarmos. – ela disse convicta. - Por mais doloroso que isso seja.

_ Eu tentei, Emily, mas eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Eu preciso de você.

Sua boca desceu dura sobre a dela, quase a castigando. Sua língua se apertou em seus lábios. A culpa não a abandonava e ela tentou afastar sua cabeça. Então sentiu a mão dele atrás a segurando, mantendo-a quieta, forçando-a a abrir a boca.

Emily queria enfurecer-se. Queria fugir de seu beijo inflexível, e o modo que usava isto contra ela. Mas não o fez. Apenas tentou se manter impassível.

_ Não vim aqui para isso, David. Por favor, me solte...

_ Não posso... Por favor, não me peça isso... Eu preciso de você! Nem que seja uma última vez, Emy... Por favor...

Seus olhares se encontraram e ela notou lágrimas nos olhos dele. Emily suspirou e tocou o rosto dele com a mão. Estava tão agarrada a ele que podia sentir todos os contornos do corpo musculoso, e pôde sentir o quanto ele estava excitado. Emily sentiu como se derretesse por dentro, um desejo louco correndo por suas veias, um desejo que só sentia por ele.

David a beijou novamente, sua língua se insinuou por entre os lábios dela, desta vez com carinho, e ela gemeu contra sua boca. Emily arqueou-se contra ele, abrindo-se completamente. A mão dele deixou sua cabeça, desceu por seus ombros, por seus braços.

_ Odeio esta situação! — murmurou ele erguendo sua cabeça o suficiente para dizê-lo contra sua boca e já a estava beijando novamente.

Estava por toda parte. Emily sentiu como se ele tivesse dez mãos e não quisesse nada mais que a levar à loucura. Ele segurou suas nádegas, acariciou seus seios, empurrou, quase rasgou e atirou sua camiseta longe. A boca dele deixou a sua e se moveu para seus seios. Nenhum beijo foi suave, gentil ou qualquer outra coisa. David lambeu e mordeu seus mamilos até chegar ao ponto de doer e ela apenas clamou e implorou por mais.

O jeans dele parecia áspero contra suas coxas nuas, irritando sua pele quando se empurrou contra ela. David retirou sua saia, praticamente arrancando a calcinha de seda junto.

_ Você é tão linda... - murmurou ele se ajoelhando e beijando a linha entre os seios até o umbigo. Sua mão acariciou a parte interna das coxas dela e ele escorregou a mão, colocando um dedo dentro de seu sexo. Emily se apertou nele com uma força que chegava a machucar - Tão molhada, derretendo por mim... — disse ele.

Sim, ela estava derretendo. Emily sentiu quando se transformava em algo brando, sem ossos, derretendo-se. Sua boca substituiu a seus dedos e sua língua logo estava nela, em sucessões rápidas e repetidas vezes até que ela chegou ao ponto culminante com um grito.

Emily estremeceu, colocou suas mãos contra os ombros dele para não desmoronar. David deslizou sua língua ao redor de seus clitóris e então empurrou dentro dela novamente. Ela sentiu uma sucção gentil e rasgou com suas unhas os ombros dele e seus joelhos se dobraram. Ela não podia se sustentar de pé. Não mais.

Ele se levantou tão rápido que Emily balançou. Segurou-a por suas pernas ou ela teria caído no chão como se não tivesse ossos, mas ele a ergueu e a pressionou contra a parede. Em certo ponto entre baixar-se frente a ela e levantar-se, ele empurrou seu jeans para baixo, junto com a boxer preta. Ela sentiu seu membro ereto contra sua barriga quando ele lhe abriu as pernas e se moveu entre elas.

_ Olhe pra mim. — David pediu baixinho.

Emily dificilmente podia respirar, e não tinha forças para colocar seus braços ao redor dele. Mas ela se forçou a olhá-lo.

Seus pés deixaram o chão. Ele a tomou por baixo dos joelhos e a empurrou ao alto, apoiando-a em cima de seus braços, e se apertou contra ela.

Ele se empurrou dentro dela, grande, duro e quente. Estirando-a. Enchendo-a. Ela suspirou e gemeu.

_ Me diga que pensou nisto, em nós. – David sussurrou.

Sua voz era um grunhido hipnótico e ele nem sequer pensou que Emily não fosse responder.

_Todos os dias. – ela confessou num sussurro.

Ela se arqueou para trás e tentou aproximá-lo mais. Ele empurrou de volta, enquanto a olhava. Ela o agarrou e ele de algum jeito conseguiu capturar seus pulsos. Apertou-a contra a parede, de tal maneira que ela não podia mover-se, apenas sentir. David a segurou e a mantinha aberta, exposta para seus olhos e foi incrivelmente erótico vê-la gozar ao sentir suas mãos.

Ele se retirou lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, ela nunca tinha sido tão consciente de um movimento tão lento. Voltou a inundar-se nela mantendo seu passo lento enquanto se empurrava até o fundo. Tão profundo que ela só podia gemer.

Deteve-se por uns segundos torturantes, para logo começar de novo todo o processo só que um pouco mais rápido. Logo mais e mais rápido, até que golpeou com força e ela bateu contra a parede atrás dela; suas mãos apertavam seus pulsos firmemente. Seu membro empurrando dentro dela que o apertava em seu corpo como em um ato reflexo. Manteve sua penetração dura e rápida. O prazer e a dor se uniram quando ela gritou.

A boca dele cobriu a sua em um grunhido animal ao vê-la gritar como ele tinha esperado, como ele queria.

O orgasmo crescia dentro dela em vez de desaparecer enquanto ele continuava empurrando dentro dela, parecia crescer um pouco mais, estava completamente fora de controle até que finalmente ela explodiu no segundo clímax.

Trêmula, quente, morrendo por dentro de prazer, Emily tentou mais de uma vez abraçá-lo e nesse momento ele soltou seus pulsos. Ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e se abraçou ao seu peito. David a abraçou com força, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos.

Havia lágrimas em seus olhos, mas Emily não as deixou sair.

David os levou até a cama e Emily se sentia muito fraca para discutir. O corpo trêmulo e pesado não estava ajudando em nada. Seu corpo tinha fome dele. Ela queria aproximar-se mais, estava chocada pelo modo como tinha se entregado tão facilmente. Precisavam conversar, mas tudo o que podia fazer era permanecer quieta. David a abraçou, as costas dela apoiadas em seu peito.

_ Desculpe, Emily... Eu juro que eu não planejei... Eu ... – ele suspirou e se calou.

_ Eu acredito em você. – ela sussurrou.

_ Eu te machuquei? – David afastou seu cabelo e a beijou na nuca. - Desculpe... eu acho que bebi demais...

_ Não se preocupe. Você não me machucou, David. Eu quis tanto quanto você.

David a abraçou mais forte e ela fechou os olhos.

_ Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...

Emily sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Sufocando um soluço ela respondeu baixinho.

_ Eu também amo você, David. Mais do que imaginei ser possível amar alguém.

Ficaram abraçados durante um longo tempo em silêncio, uma hora, talvez mais... Depois ela se soltou dos braços dele, sem encará-lo. David se sentou na cama. Emily procurou por sua calcinha e a vestiu.

_ Eu preciso ir. – ela disse de repente. – Michaela está a minha espera. Vamos jantar juntas.

_ Eu posso te ligar amanhã? – David perguntou.

_ Melhor não, David. O que aconteceu aqui foi um erro. – seus olhos ardiam na ânsia de conter as lágrimas. – Mais um erro... Me perdoe, mas eu não vou adiante com isso.

_ Emily...

_ Não. – ela o cortou. – Eu preciso ir.

David a segurou pela mão, impedindo-a de se afastar da cama.

_ Emily, espera! Precisamos conversar...

_ Não. Por favor, esqueça. Simplesmente esqueça o que aconteceu. – ela implorou, o desespero presente em sua voz. - Por favor, só esqueça!

_ Não pode me pedir isso! – ele disse soltando-a.

_ Eu preciso! – ela retrucou e deixou que as lágrimas corressem livres por seu rosto.

Emily lhe deu as costas, recolheu o restante de suas roupas espalhadas e entrou no banheiro. Suas mãos tremiam e ela ainda estava chocada com a experiência maravilhosa. Emily se vestiu às pressas, ajeitando o cabelo com as mãos.

No quarto, David deu um soco na mesinha ao lado da cama. A frustração e a raiva deixando sua mão doendo. A dor pareceu tirá-lo do torpor em que ele se encontrava. Emily não merecia isso. David fechou os olhos e praguejou. Sentia-se como um canalha.

Ele amava aquela mulher com loucura, não tinha o direito de se aproveitar dela daquele jeito. Ou de insistir em um caso de amor...

Cinco minutos depois ela voltou ao quarto, já tinha até recolocado a peruca. David se ergueu da cama, vestiu a cueca boxer e calça jeans. Ele se aproximou, mas Emily estendeu a mão, pedindo em silêncio que ele não se aproximasse mais.

_ Adeus, David. Eu vou aproveitar o recesso nas filmagens para viajar. Será bom para nós dois não nos vermos fora dos sets de filmagem de agora em diante.

_ Emily... Por favor, fique.

_ Não. É errado e você sabe disso. Não vou ter um caso com você.

_ Emily! Eu não estou pedindo isso. Mas, me dê um tempo, vou conversar com a Jaime... e você pode...

_ Não! – ela gritou interrompendo. – Não vou ser a responsável pela separação de uma família tão linda como a sua, David. Não me peça isso. – ela recomeçou a chorar, cortando o coração dele.

_ Emily, isso não é justo... – David sentiu seus próprios olhos arderem. - Não podemos ficar infelizes desse jeito só para não prejudicar outras pessoas.

_ Sinto muito, David. Há muita coisa envolvida... muitas pessoas que magoaríamos... Nosso caso acaba aqui e agora.

_ Emily, espera!

_ Adeus. – ela não olhou mais nos olhos dele.

Emily se aproximou da porta, as lágrimas turvando sua visão. David ficou imóvel, vendo-a fechar a porta atrás de si. Passando a mão pelo próprio rosto ele sentiu suas próprias lágrimas. Sentando-se na cama, David cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou. Chorou como não se lembrava ter feito, desde que era uma criança.

Sua chance de felicidade tinha acabado de sair pela porta. David a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela não voltaria atrás.

 **FIM**


End file.
